


The First Time

by jinxed_wood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was standing over the body when Mycroft arrived...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Sherlock was standing over the body when Mycroft arrived.

"How did it happen?" he asked softly, brushing away an imaginary fleck of lint from his sleeve as as his mind went through all the permutations. He came up empty.

"I don't know, exactly," Sherlock said. "It just... happened."

"Did you know her?" Mycroft asked, already knowing the answer. He had recognised her face the moment he walked into the room. He'd read Donovan's file.

"She's a police officer on Lestrade's team. She never really liked me. She though I was dangerous." Sherlock let out a sound; a half laugh, half sob. "I guess she was right."

Mycroft nodded. "Where's the weapon?" he said. Mutely, Sherlock held up a syringe. Mycroft felt the first twinges of misgiving as he shook out his handkerchief and gingerly took it from Sherlock's hand. A simple air bubble. One of the classics "You should go now" he said aloud.

For the first time since he'd entered the dark room, Sherlock dragged his eyes from the body and met his. "But I should be feeling something, shouldn't I?"

Mycroft sighed. "You are what you are, brother."

"But I was never this. I have rules."

Mycroft could hear the self hatred in Sherlock's voice, but chose to ignore it. He had chosen to ignore a lot of things over the years. "Where is John?" he asked instead.

"At Sarah's," Sherlock said absently, as his eyes fell back on the body, as if hypnotised by it. "I think Lestrade was fond of her, you know. Never could see what he saw in her myself."

"We don't have time for this, Sherlock, you need to leave," Mycroft said, as he surveyed the forensics. Prints on the door – which meant he hadn't planned to kill her. She was a trained police officer, which meant she probably tried to snatch some DNA. He'd have to clean her fingernails and check for any hair she may have grabbed. He also needed to erase their footprints and swap out any local security camera footage... He sighed.

"My prints are everywhere, not just on the door. I've been using this flat for surveillance for about a week now," Sherlock said, his mind obviously following a similar track.

"I said I'll take care of it," Mycroft said quietly.

"And I said Lestrade was stupid but he isn't; he's just not brilliant-"

"Sherlock, go."

But he still lingered at the door, his eyes bruisingly dark. "He's going to know. No matter how much you clean up. He'll still know."

"Lestrade won't suspect a thing," Mycroft said

Sherlock gave him a puzzled look. "I was talking about John."

And then he was gone, leaving Mycroft with a cooling body and doubts...so many doubts. Was it real or staged? Was this the first time, or one of many accidents?.

Mycroft stared at the body. It didn't matter, he supposed. He was his brother, he was going to take care of it.

He took out his phone and dialled. "Hello, I want to report a dead body," he said.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'thegameison_sh' challenge fic community, over on LJ (Go team Sherlock :-P)


End file.
